Last Lullaby, Last Requiem
by DJ-san
Summary: Go sleep and I'll sing for you forever. Lagu Lullaby itu... seakan berubah menjadi Requiem. A Vocaloid fanfiction. Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai, Lebay-ness. Check this out! English translation is on chapter 2!
1. Last Lullaby, Last Requiem

**A vocaloid fanfiction.  
>Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha.<br>Warning: Yuri & lebay-ness.**

**Enjoy!**

**DJ-san presents…**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Lullaby, Last Requiem<strong>

**Miku's POV  
><strong>  
>27 Juni 2011<p>

Malam ini terasa amat dingin. Hujan deras terus turun tanpa henti. Butiran-butiran air hujan terus menghantam kaca jendela. Hujan seakan mengerti keadaan hatiku yang sedang pilu saat ini. Aku sungguh tidak bisa memendam rasa dukacita yang mendalam ini. Tetesan demi tetesan air mataku terus jatuh ke lantai. Hari itu, semua kebahagiaanku telah terenggut oleh maut. Satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang merupakan tujuanku untuk hidup di dunia ini.

_Melody~ Melody~ Tonight let you sleep away.  
>Let a dream take you to paradise.<em>

Dari kepalaku, munculah sebuah nada lagu yang biasa dimainkannya dengan piano. Lagu itu… terus mengiang di kepalaku. Aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Tapi… mengapa suara dentingan piano ini begitu nyata? Aku tidak yakin kalau ini hanya perasaanku saja.

Sebuah rasa penasaran mendorongku untuk menuju ruang musik yang berada di belakang balkon.

_Fluttering to the starry sky.  
>Make a wish for a new romance dawn.<em>

Lagi-lagi lagu itu. Lagu yang sering dimainkannya dengan piano sebelum aku tidur. Karena rasa penasaranku sudah melewati batasnya, segera kubuka pintu ruangan itu, dan ternyata…

"Luka?"

**-Flashback-**

12 Maret 2009

**Normal POV**

Malam itu, seperti biasa Luka harus menidurkan Miku yang terkena insomnia.

"Dasar Miku… sudah besar begini kok masih harus dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur? Hahaha…," ejek Luka.

"Uuh… Luka, aku serius! Insomniaku kambuh lagi!" ujar Miku yang mulai ngambek.

"Bukankah setiap malam kau memang terkena insomnia? Hahaha… Baik, baik. Aku akan memainkan lagu Lullaby khusus untukmu."

Luka segera mengajak Miku ke ruang musik. Ia duduk di bangku piano dan Miku duduk disebelahnya. Kemudian dengan lihainya, jari Luka menari-nari diatas tuts piano. Ia memainkan lagu itu dengan sangat dinamis dan melodis. Lagu jazz yang ia ciptakan sendiri untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya ke alam tidur yang nyenyak. Lagu itu selalu berhasil membuat sang kekasih, Hatsune Miku, terlelap dengan kepala tersandar di pundaknya. Luka pun tersenyum melihat tuan putrinya sudah terlelap, lagu indahnya membawa sang putri kembali ke alam mimpi nan indah bak istana Cinderella.

"Oyasumi, Miku-chan…" bisiknya sambil mengecup dahi Miku lembut. Kemudian ia menggendong Miku ke kamarnya, membaringkannya di tempat tidur perlahan agar sang putri tidak terbangun. Stelah itu, ia baru meninggalkan kamar sang putri.

**-End of flashback -**

"Lu-Luka? Benarkah itu kau? Kau masih hidup?" ujar Miku yang terkejut melihat sosok Luka masih di hadapannya. Namun ironis, sosok Luka yang juga terkejut segera menghilang dari hadapannya seperti abu yang tertiup angin.

"Luka! Luka, tunggu!"

**-Second flashback-  
><strong>  
>21 Mei 2010<p>

Malam itu Miku terjaga karena mendengar suara batuk Luka yang begitu hebat dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan penuh rasa khawatir, ia segera menghampiri kamar Luka.

"Luka, kau sakit?" tanya Miku khawatir.

"Nggak, nggak apa kok Miku. Aku cuma kena flu biasa. Sniff… Ahaha…" sahut Luka berbohong.

"Tapi tadi suara batukmu nggak kayak biasa lho. Aku khawatir kamu kenapa-napa," ujar Miku dengan air muka tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, aku nggak apa-apa. Err… Miku, maaf sudah membuatmu terjaga," balas Luka, berusaha membelokkan topik pembicaraan.

"O-oh, nggak. Luka nggak salah kok. Aku saja yang terlalu khawatir sama keadaan Luka yang makin hari kondisinya semakin buruk. Ng… Luka, hari ini aku tidur di kamar Luka ya? Sudah lama aku ingin tidur bersama Luka."

"Boleh. Tentu saja Miku boleh," ujar Luka sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Makasih Luka," balas Miku sambil naik ke tempat tidur Luka dan tidur di sebelahnya. "Oyasumi, Luka…"

"Oyasumi, Miku-hime-sama…"

Malam itu, Luka sengaja menahan batuknya.

'Semoga ia tidak tahu…' benaknya.

**-End of second flashback-**

**Miku's POV**

"Luka! Aku tahu kau masih disini! Luka, kumohon datanglah sekali lagi ke hadapanku!" seruku tak tentu arah. Berharap sosok yang tadi kulihat adalah benar-benar Luka. Hanya itulah yang kuharapkan saat ini. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang piano.

"Luka, aku nggak bisa tidur. Mainkan lagi lagu itu untukku sekali lagi. Onegai, Luka!"

**- Third flashback -**

23 Juni 2011

**Normal POV**

Malam itu, Luka kembali memainkan lagu Jazz Lullaby untuk Miku. Jari-jarinya masih sama gemulai, dentingan pianonya pun masih sama dinamis dan melodis. Semuanya nampak seperti biasa.

_This isn't the last Lullaby.  
>Go sleep and I'll sing for you forever.<br>Sleep away, sleep away.  
>Melody~<em>

Miku sudah hampir terlelap dibuatnya, namun tiba-tiba tubuh Luka, kekasihnya, ambruk dari bangku piano. Tubuhnya terkapar lemah di lantai yang dingin.

"Luka! Luka, bertahanlah!"

Tapi sekeras apapun usaha Miku, ia tetap tidak bisa membangunkan Luka. Ia menelpon ambulans. Tak lama kemudian, ambulans datang mengantarkan tubuh Luka ke rumah sakit. Tapi dokter berkata, "Sudah terlambat. Penyakit Bronchitis akut yang diderita nona Megurine sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Kami turut berduka cita yang sebesar-besarnya atas kejadian ini."

Sang kekasih telah tertidur lelap untuk selama-lamanya. Lagu Lullaby terakhir yang ia mainkan seakan berubah menjadi lagu Requiem.

Hari itu, semua kebahagiaan Miku ikut terenggut bersama lagu Lullaby yang membawa maut bagi kekasihnya tercinta. Jasad Luka yang disemayamkan dalam peti mati, terkubur di dalam tanah yang kini lembab akibat terkena hujan deras.

"Luka, kenapa dulu kau membohongiku tentang penyakit akutmu itu? Mengapa kau begitu tega terhadapku, Luka?"

Semua pertanyaan semu yang dilontarkan oleh Miku tidak mungkin lagi dapat dijawab oleh sang kekasih.

**-End of third flashback-**

**Miku's POV**

Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia sudah tiada. Dia tidak mungkin berada disini, memainkan lagu memorial itu untuk mengantarku tidur lagi.  
>'Egois, kau benar-benar egois Miku!' benakku menyalahkan diri.<p>

_This isn't the last Lullaby.  
>Go sleep and I'll sing for you forever.<em>

'Sudahlah Miku! Jangan membayangkan lagu itu terus, bodoh!'

Kata hatiku memaksaku untuk menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata, Luka, kekasihku yang telah pergi, masih disini memainkan lagu itu sekali lagi untukku!

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Luka!" seruku sambil hendak memeluk erat Luka.

_Sleep away, sleep away.  
>Melody~<em>

POOF!

Mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak bisa menyentuh Luka? Padahal, ia berada di hadapanku saat ini…

Aku menengadah keatas. Bisa kulihat sekilas paras Luka yang jelita, namun… tembus pandang. Aku hampir tidak mempercayai pengelihatanku.  
>Dia tersenyum padaku sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia berkata,<p>

"Oyasumi, Miku-chan."

Lalu, ia pun menghilang lagi.

"Oyasumi, Luka-san."

Walaupun Luka sudah berada di alam lain, tapi aku yakin ia akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku. Bagaikan Lullaby yang selalu berhasil mengantarkanku ke alam mimpi nan indah.

**~~~ Fin ~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

****1. Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Tidak didasarkan pada kisah nyata. Dibuat dengan sepenuh hati dan tanpa paksaan.****

****2. Miku dan Luka tinggal seatap.****

****3. Dalam cerita, umur Luka dan Miku sesama 20th.****

****4. Luka menderita penyakit bronchitis sejak masuk universitas bersama Miku, namun ia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak mengetahui bahwa penyakit itu telah menggerogoti tubuhnya hingga meng-akut dan sudah sulit disembuhkan.****

****5. Lirik lagu tersebut adalah lirik lagu karangan author sendiri.****

**Review please! :)  
><strong>


	2. English Translation

**Last Lullaby, Last Requiem English translation, requested by Paru Cafe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Lullaby, Last Requiem<strong>

* * *

><p>Tonight is a very cold night. Heavy rain keeps pouring, every drop keeps pounding against the window. As if it understands this feeling in my heart. This feelings of sorrow. It grows and consumes. My tears keeps flowing. Everytime I think of that day. That day, all of my happiness, my only reason to live have been taken away by the death.<p>

_Melody~ Melody~ Tonight let you sleep away.__  
><em>_Let the dream take you to the paradise._

The tune she usually play on the piano keeps heaving in my head. I though I'd just not ready to let her go from my life. But... why the piano twang sounds so real? I'm not sure if it's just my hallucination.

My feeling of curiosity pushed me to go to the piano room before the balcony.

_Fluttering to the starry sky.__  
><em>_Make a wish for a new romance dawn._

The song still continues. The song that she often play for me to brought me to sleep. Feeling even more curious, I quickly opened the door of the piano room, and what I found there…

"Luka?"

**-Flashback-**

March, 12th 2009

**Author's POV**

That night, as usual Luka have to lull Miku that affected by insomnia. "You're now a big girl, Miku... still I have to read a bedtime story to make you fell asleep? Hahaha…" sneered Luka.

"Ooh ... Luka, I'm serious! My insomnia recurred again!" said Miku, starting cranky.

"Isn't it true that every night you were hit by insomnia? Hahaha ... Alright, alright… I will play a Lullaby, just for you."

Then, Luka brought Miku into the piano room. She sat down on the piano bench next to Miku. Her finger dances on the fingerboard.

She played the song with a very dynamic and melodic tunes. A jazz song that she created herself to deliver her lover into the natural deep sleep.

That song successfully makes her lover, Hatsune Miku, fell asleep with her head propped on Luka's shoulder. Luka smiled, seeing her princess asleep, that beautiful song bring the princess back to the -Cinderella's Palace alike- dreamland.

"Good night, Miku-chan ..." she whispered, kissing Miku's forehead gently. She then carried Miku to her bedroom, laid her on the bed carefully so as not to wake the princess from her peaceful sleep. After that, she left her lover's bedroom.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Lu-Luka? Is that you? Y-You're still alive?" The figure just stands there, and started to dissapears.

"Luka! Luka wait!"  
>Miku tries to grasps her, but the figure is gone. Just like ashes, blown by the wind.<p>

"Luka! Luka, wait!"

**-Second Flashback-**

May, 21st 2010

**Author's POV**

That night, Miku was awaken by the loud sound of coughing that came from Luka's room. With great concerns, she immediately went into Luka's room. "Luka, do you have an ill?" asks Miku worried.

"N-no… I'm okay, Miku. I- I just had a flu. Sniffs... Hahaha..." Luka lied.

"But its sound wasn't like normal coughs you know. I'm afraid something bad happened to you," said Miku disbelieving.

"Really, I'm okay. Err ... Miku, sorry to make you awake," Luka answered, trying to deflect the subject.

"O-oh, no… I mean… It's not your fault after all. I was just too worried at your worsened condition nowadays. Hmm… Luka, can I sleep with you for tonight? I've always wanted to sleep with Luka."

"Of course you can, Miku. Why not?" said Luka while smiling weakly.

"Thanks Luka," said Miku as she climbed into the bed and sleep next to Luka. "Good night, Luka..."  
>"Night, Miku-himesama..."<p>

That night, Luka deliberately withhold her cough.

'I hope she doesn't know the truth... that I am suffering from acute Bronchitis' she minded.

**-End of Second Flashback-****Miku's POV**

"Luka! I know you're still here! Luka, please come here once again for me!" I cried aimlessly, hoping that the figure I had seen is the real Luka as I expected.

I stepped my feet towards the piano.

"Luka, I can't sleep! Please play that song for me once again! I beg you, Luka!"

**-Third Flashback-**

June, 23 2011

**Author's POV**

That night, Luka still playing the Jazz Lullaby song for Miku. Her fingers are still the same graceful, the sound of her piano playing was still clinking by the same dynamic and melodic tones. Everything seemed as usual.

_This isn't the last Lullaby.__  
><em>_Go sleep and I'll sing for you forever.__  
><em>_Sleep away, sleep away.__  
><em>_Melody~_

She made Miku almost asleep, but suddenly Luka's body, her lover, fell down from the piano bench. Her body was lying weak on the cold floor.

"Luka! Luka, hold on!" But no matter how much Miku tried, she still couldn't wake Luka.

Then she called the ambulance. Suddenly, an ambulance came to deliver Luka to a hospital. The doctors examined Luka intensively, but after that, they told Miku a very-very bad news, "It's too late. The Acute Bronchitis disease that infected Miss Megurine's body have reached the final stage. We are very sorry… and condole profusely for this incident."

The lover had been asleep forever. The last Lullaby she played seemed to turn into a Requiem.

That day, all the happiness that Miku have had torn away by the last Lullaby; that had brought death for her beloved girlfriend. All the things that Miku can do that day was just crying in front of her girlfriend's grave.

"Luka, why were you lying to me about your illness before. Why are you so bear with me?"

All pseudo questions that posed by Miku were no longer be answered by the lover; that was taken by the death.

**-End of third flashback-**

**Miku's POV**

What am I thinking? She had gone already, remember? It's impossible if she is still sitting here, playing the memorial song to make me asleep. It's just… yeah, my hallucination…

"Selfish, you really are selfish, Miku!" I blamed myself desperately.

_This isn't the last Lullaby.__  
><em>_Go sleep and I'll sing for you forever._

"Forget it, Miku! Don't imagine that song again you foolish! You'll just making yourself hurts even more!" I continued to blame myself.

Suddenly, my conscience forced me to look back and what I found there, Luka, my lover that have gone, yet come here once again to playing a Lullaby for me!

I immediately ran to her, wanted to embrace my beloved Luka. "Luka!" I shouted out loud with teary eyes.

_Sleep away, sleep away.__  
><em>_Melody~_

POOF!

Why? Why can't I touch Luka even she is right in front of me now…  
>Then I looked up to see her face. I could see a glimpse of her beautiful face, but… 'translucent'? I almost didn't believe my sight.<p>

She smiled at me briefly before she finally greeted me, "Good night, Miku-chan," and then she gone again.

"Night, Luka…" I replied her greeting softly.

Although Luka is in another world now, but I'm sure that she will always stay in my heart. Like a Lullaby that always managed to deliver me to the beautiful dreamland in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~FIN~~~<strong>


End file.
